MarioWiki:The Glitz Pit/Suggestions/Archive I
Suggestions Banana vs. Green Shell (Item) Both are relatively useless items. They both appear in the ''Mario Kart'' series as items to harm other racers (Green Shell hits them. Banana makes them spin out.) Not only do they harm, but they can be used as protection (Green Shell spins around you, causing most other items to become moot, Banana trails behind you causing some protection). I know it's a pretty bad suggestion. But the page was naked after I made it, so I had to suggest something. --'BassJapas' Votes : : Hahaha yeah I think this would be funny. Yes. --Rainbowroad6w 13:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah no....that's a boring fight...sorry [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I am well aware that this is a boring fight. Considering the page was empty, and probably would stay empty till the time CoCat suggested his. I needed to suggest something, as I'm not a fan of blank spaces. And it was early in the morning and, well, you've seen how I think early in the morning. --'BassJapas' 23:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Not loving it, but I think it's kind of funny. I'm talking terms of BRUTAL DESTRUCTION and MAXIMUM PAIN-CRUSHING MOVES OF FURY. —'Pie145' 23:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : It's a pretty bad suggestion... --'DekuStick' '' '' 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : It is almost a neutral, but the whole "useless items" thing is a bad connection (and inaccurate, I would say). The 00:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : As I told you in the IRC, no need to apologize, it was a filler fight to fill the page. And I was sleep drunk and laughing my butt off. --'BassJapas' 00:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Don't they have to be able to, you know, fight? - The Count 01:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : No CC, this is a "prefered Mario series element" type of thing. We can suggest stages too. (I think) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 01:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Ban Anna? --AuronKaizer ' 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) King Bob-omb vs. King Boo They are both the rulers over a species of classic Mario enemies, but they're both admirable fighters. --- The Count Votes : : I like the idea. The connections are just lacking a bit. --'BassJapas 23:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections really don't work too well. And it seems very one sided. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Pie approves of this fight. —'Pie145' 23:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but it does seem one-sided. --'DekuStick' '' '' 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure The 00:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Basic, but it's good to get the obvious fights out there quickly so people won't be suggesting them as much. --AuronKaizer ' 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Paragoomba vs. Paratroopa They're both classic Mario enemies. They can both have wings and can fly. And they're both related to another species (Koopa/Goomba). Also...they both have the word "para" at the begining of their name. Good enough? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : I think it's pretty good. The connections aren't all there, but the ones that are there, are pretty strong. --'BassJapas' 23:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Not the best... --'DekuStick' '' '' 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it. The 00:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Yep - The Count 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Should probably follow the same logic as the above fight, but this is boring on top of that, so no. --AuronKaizer ' 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Midbus vs. O' Chunks They are both very strong, but lacking in the brains department. They are minions to more intelligent villains, and are both bosses. They both appear in Mario RPG games, and they both fight Bowser. --'DekuStick '' '' 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : Don't really like it, but it's the best there is this week. --'BassJapas' 23:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Great fight. I like it! [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, that will do nicely. The 00:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Fine with me. - The Count 01:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I HAVE NO TASTE... or problem with this. —'Pie145' 23:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Can I have my money now DSM? (Oh, and I opposed a certain suggestion like you asked.) --AuronKaizer ' 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thwomp vs. Whomp A fight that is extremely obvious. It is a fight between two enemies that are "solid as a rock." Both appear in Whomp's Fortress and both try to squash Mario with their massive, 3-ton bodies. Also, both are technically rectangular, so there. Oh, and they're both grey in later incarnations (But Whomp is...blue...in ''Super Mario 64...Who decided on that?) The 00:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : Whomp's Fortress ♥ --'''BassJapas 00:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : It's alright, but not the best suggestion of the week. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! They could both stand there waiting for each other to move! - The Count 01:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Not really a big fan of pitting a character's near-expy against themselves. And yes, of course I know they share few to no similarities. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC)